All Of 'all things'
by Little Miss Nicap
Summary: What happened after Scully woke up on the couch? M/S (Short and sweet one shot)


Title: ALL OF 'all things'  
Author: Little Miss Nicap  
Ep References: 'all things', tiny reference to 6th Extinction (A cookie for you if you can spot it)  
Summary: What happened after Scully woke up on the couch.  
Disclaimer: CC, Ten Thirteen Productions and FOX own them, I'm just borrowing them. I'll also say Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny own them too.

Thankyous: I'd like to thank a very special X-philer, Carmen W, because if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be reading this story. Thankyou Carmen! :-)

AN: At the time this story had been written, it was to be assumed as if Mulder and Scully have been dating for a few weeks and have been sleeping in together in the same bed, but had yet to consummate the relationship. I have (being the M/S 'shipper that I am) always believed that 'all things' was their first time. Yeah, I'm such a sap. Please note it was written just after the season 7 finale aired, so 14 years ago. OMG, I still can't believe it's been that long. This very short one shot is probably terrible compared to my writing now seeing I write for a different fandom (Alex/Olivia in SVU) and much longer pieces (around 2500-5000+ words per chapter now is fairly standard for me), but please remember I was just a young Little Miss Nicap back when I wrote this ;-) (Yes, the name is a reference to Max Fenig being in NICAP). Hope readers enjoy it :-). Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

"I just find it hard to believe,"  
"What part?"  
"The part where I go away for 2 days and your whole life changes,"  
"I didn't say my whole life,"  
"You speaking to God in a Bhuddist temple. God speaking back,"  
"I didn't say God spoke back. I... said that I had some kind of a vision,"  
"Well for you, that's like saying you're having David Crosby's baby,"

The silence between them was broken by them talking about choices and paths chosen. During this time, Scully had fallen asleep. Mulder covered her with the throwover and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear. *Goodnight Scully* He left her on the couch and went to his room.

Scully awoke an hour or so later to find that she was still on the couch. She pulled the rug off of her and stood up. She noticed that the light was on in Mulder's room but it wasn't as bright as it could have been because the door was half closed. She made her way to the door and slowly pushed it open.

She saw that Mulder was lying on top of the sheets but propped up with pillows, in his black boxers, reading a book. She removed her jacket and placed it on the chair in his room. Scully then walked slowly to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge, and positioned herself so she could talk to Mulder.

"You left me out there,"  
"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

Scully smiled. Mulder placed his book on the bedside table. A small silence was broken by Scully.

"You know, I'm glad I walked away from Daniel all those years ago" Scully said as she placed her hand on Mulders knee.

"Really? Why?" Mulder pressed.  
"Because I never would have met the man I love. The man I'm _in love_ with."

Mulder smiled, but wanted to hear her say it. "And who's that?"  
Without batting an eyelid Scully answered, "Frohike!"

They both burst out laughing. After they stopped, Scully continued.  
"Mulder. Fox William Mulder is his name,"  
"Tell me more about this _Mulder_ guy,"

"He has a beautiful mind. And a beautiful heart, soul and spirit," Scully looked Mulder up and down and added "Oh, and a beautiful body," Mulder smiled at this.

Scully took Mulder's hand in hers and continued.

"Some people call him crazy. _Spooky_ even. But I say they don't know the man I know. He's been in my life for 7 years... and I want him to be in the rest of my life."

She wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek and took a second to compose herself.

"Come to bed" Mulder whispered.

She nodded and stood up. She started to make her was to the wardrobe but something made her stop. Time slowed again. Scully knew it was time to take the relationship to a new level.

She took a deep breath because what she was about to do and say would change their lives forever.

Scully turned back around to face Mulder and without breaking eye contact with him bar a split second, she removed her olive green shirt and slipped out of her skirt. She stood there in her black bra and underpants for a few seconds then moved to the bed. Mulder was trying to assimilate what was taking place before him.

She hopped in and snuggled into Mulder's chest as if nothing was different to the last few weeks that they had slept together. But this WAS different. Part of Scullys breasts were in contact with Mulder's chest. This had never happened before, there had always been the material of Scullys pyjamas and bra separating their skin. Now it was just the bra. Mulder was slightly panicky but he just held her in his arms like he always did.

After a few minutes, it came. THE WORDS.

Scully lifted her head and lightly brushed her lips against Mulders. She pulled back so she was looking right at Mulder and in a barely audible whisper and quite a tremble, she said "Make love to me".

Scully searched his eyes, looking for his response.

"A... are... you... sure?" was all Mulder could manage.  
Scully nodded. "I want you to make love to me" still whispering, but in a stronger voice.  
"Wha... what... about... protection? I... I mean... if... if you want me to... I'll have to go get some."  
"Mulder? When... when was the last time... you had... unprotected sex?"  
This was easy for Mulder to answer.  
"Never," Mulder answered.  
"Never?!" Scully responded to the answer just given.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Mulder... are you... a virgin?"  
"no... NO!"

A sort of relief washed over Scully.

Mulder continued, "I haven't been with many women, Scully. It's just that I've always worn protection. That's why I asked."

Scully nodded again. Her eyes wandered the room while she said "I haven't had many sexual partners myself, but I've always made them wear protection... And I vowed it would be that way until I found the right person."

Her eyes slowly found Mulder's, "I've found the right person."


End file.
